villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Eduardo Dorrance
Eduardo Dorrance, also known as Bane, is one of the main antagonists in the fifth and final season of the FOX TV series Gotham. He is a former military companion of Jim Gordon and the leader of Delta Force, and answers directly to Theresa Walker, the one responsible for the massacre at the Haven. He is the series' incarnation of the infamous Batman villain known as Bane, who is best known for physically breaking the Dark Knight's back. He is portrayed by Shane West. Biography Early life During the time that Jim Gordon was in the army, Eduardo Dorrance fought alongside him. At first, they hate each other, but after Eduardo was saved by Jim numerous times, he became grateful for it and the two of them became friends. According to Jim, however, Eduardo was reckless and got some of his own men killed in the process. After Jim had finished up his tour and returned to Gotham City, Eduardo and his men were caught behind enemy lines and brought to a prison called Peña Duro, where they were left to die in since nobody knew of its existence. During his time there, Eduardo's men all died one by one until he was left, and because of this, he therefore became vindictive towards the government. Eventually, he was found and saved by the government agent Theresa Walker, who apparently gave him a new purpose. Arrival in Gotham Eduardo appears as the leader of the Delta Force sent by Theresa Walker and ordered to attack all the gunman and save Jim as a way to show how grateful he is for innumerably saving his life before. Later, he and Jim find Edward Nygma, who traps them in a room full of explosives and escapes. Jim then found a way to defuse the explosives and the continues their hunt for the destroyer of Haven. When they finally found Hugo Strange and Ed in his lab. Jim asked who ordered to put a controller in Nygma's head but then Eduardo used a device to freeze Ed, revealing that he is the one that's controlling him. He ordered his Delta Forces to extract Dr. Strange and ask Jim to shoot Nygma to show his loyalty to Walker but Jim refuses and dropped his gun after saying that he saved Eduardo life too many times. Eduardo then lowered his gun, just as Jim wanted to take action and escaped. Infuriated by this, he orders Nygma to find and kill Jim. Becoming Bane Following Jim's escape, Eduardo later found him hiding out at Barbara Kean's nightclub. They then argued about Gotham's civilians as how most of them are criminals. After Nygma arrives, Jim explains to Eduardo that he has evidence regarding his crimes. Eduardo doesn't believe him and orders Nygma to kill him, only for him to turn on him and kill one of his men. After a shootout, Jim, Barbara and Nygma escape. Upon returning to the G.C.P.D., he ordered his men to seize control of the precinct and lock up the police. He then receives orders from Walker to get Jim and Nygma by using Lee Thompkins as a bargaining chip. He radio contacts Jim and arranges the exchange, on the condition that it happens at the ruins of the Haven. At the Haven ruins, Jim arrives without Nygma but reveals the chip was removed from his brain and that it contains evidence. He then witnesses him destroying it, but Eduardo feels that he had already duplicated it and was disappointed. Eduardo then openly states that he was always the "first man in" during the time in the military together. Gordon then explains that his recklessness got people killed, but Eduardo protested that they were not on him. They then fight in hand-to-hand combat. Eduardo explained during this that Walker spent months trying to convince her superiors that the city was overrun by criminals that they were nearly sent in. But since the Haven was set up, it made them believe that the criminal element wasn't that bad. Therefore, Walker had it destroyed to change their minds. He then orders Lee's execution. After torturing a defenceless Jim of his time in Peña Duro and how Walker got him out. Jim then finally overpowered him and kicked him into a steel pole and left him for dead. Hours later, Walker arrived in person and explained to a surprised Eduardo how her actions have been exposed. She says he still has much more to do and won't die yet, just before she puts a defibrillator on him. After saying Gordon's name, she says that her second brainwashed operative, Lee, will kill him. Appearances Season 5 *''Legend of the Dark Knight: Pena Dura'' *''Legend of the Dark Knight: 13 Stitches'' Quotes Trivia *This is the third live-action adaption of the DC supervillain Bane. The first one appeared as a major antagonist in the panned 1997 film, Batman & Robin; and the second one appeared as the main antagonist in the 2012 film, The Dark Knight Rises. **However, this version marks the character's live-action debut on television. *This version of Bane's appearance has a resemblance to the The Dark Knight Rises incarnation and the Batman: Arkham Origins incarnation. *Although Bane has no confirmed real name in the comics, his canonical father was confirmed as the mercenary ganglord, Sir Edmund Dorrance, a.k.a. King Snake. **It is possible that this version of Bane is actually his father King Snake since he is a solider and he has the same last name just like King Snake. Navigation Category:Military Category:Gotham Villains Category:Traitor Category:Male Category:Corrupt Officials Category:TV Show Villains Category:Liars Category:Live Action Villains Category:Brainwashers Category:Oppressors Category:DC Villains Category:Mercenaries Category:Friend of the hero Category:Conspirators Category:Murderer Category:Strategic Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Master Manipulator Category:Arrogant Category:Charismatic Category:Enforcer Category:Trickster Category:Blackmailers Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Delusional Category:Honorable Category:Affably Evil Category:Remorseful Category:Wrathful Category:Torturer Category:Leader Category:Fighter Category:Incriminators Category:Big Bads Category:Kidnapper Category:Pawns Category:Bio-Engineered Category:Tragic Category:Anarchist Category:Martial Artists Category:Brutes Category:Inmates Category:Gaolers Category:Usurper Category:Deal Makers Category:Vengeful Category:Egotist Category:Assassin Category:Mechanically Modified Category:Terrorists Category:Warlords Category:Destroyers Category:Sadists